


12 Days o Ficmas | Day 6 | Anti x Sean/Prank Gifts

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Series: 12 days of Ficmas [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Ficmas, Gifts, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: Anti's gift wrapping abilities are the best!I decided to start a 12 days of Christmas thing. My friend has made a list of 12 different fandoms/ships and 12 different prompts. I have no idea what they are or what they chose as fandoms but  i have to go with it. There may also be bonus days but they haven't told me if there is. Day 6's prompts where Anti x Sean and Prank Gifts. How you think i did?





	12 Days o Ficmas | Day 6 | Anti x Sean/Prank Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta yet

Demons love playing with people, in many different ways. And since it is the Christmas season, i can do many different things now. Snow down the backs of people, Mistletoe randomly appearing under two straight people of the same gender, and, the best, prank gifts.  
They can be the wrapping, how it is wrapped, how many times it is wrapped, or i could be what is in it.  
I am having my first christmas with sean this year so i have something planned and it is going to be the best.  
“Usually we unwrap a gift then we go to the next person in the circle. How about you start Anti?” Sean said. There was some time till we actually got to my gift to him because he had family (who were scared of me) and there was a lot of people.  
“It is like you are purposely making me wait!” i said finally after ten minutes of Sean not taking even a glance at it.  
He smiled at me. “I will eventually.”  
After so long he finally gets to my present. “I have a surprise in there, sweetie.” he looked over at me worried, i smiled.  
He unwrapped the box which was his stove box, but didn't have a stove in it.  
“There is so much tissue paper in here!” he exclaimed. Just wait… “THERE IS ANOTHER BOX!”  
Another round went and he was determined now. “Let’s see Anti’s wrapping skills.” he unwrapped the microwave sized box, then tossed out so much tissue paper. “ANOTHER BOX?” i snickered.  
When it comes back to him he determined he rips the paper off, flings the tissue paper off to find another bow the size of a shoe box. He looked at me with confusion. Duct tape was what it was wrapped.  
Everyone continues their turns as Sean fins a knife, which i have misplaced over the weeks. He comes back just in time for his turn and he rips open the duct tape to be met with more tissue paper and a smaller box. He sighed at the zip-ties weaved around the box.  
He fumed as the next people went and when it got to his turn he cut the zip-ties right off in a swift movement that made me want to take him right there and then. He opens the bow to find another ring box case. He smiles.  
Another turn goes around and he opens the box and opens it with a huge smile. Then he stopped, i laughed. He turned to me.  
“Are you fucking kidding me?” he said.  
“What is it?” replied one of the relatives.  
“It is a canadian penny. Something that is useless, unless you live in Canada that is NO WHERE NEAR US!” he said and through the box at me while i was collapsed on the floor laughing.  
Best Christmas ever.


End file.
